


If You Can’t Water a Plant

by MiceAndIce



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Arguing, Brotp, Gen, Modern AU, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceAndIce/pseuds/MiceAndIce
Summary: Allen and Road want a puppy, but first they have to take care of a plant.Silly Modern AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and sick, and I wanted to write something so here's this little fic. Allen & Road & Tyki are my brOTP; there must be more fics of them.

“Road?”

“Yeah, Allen?”

“Did you water Rollen yet?”

The silence that followed Allen’s question was an answer in itself: no, Road had not watered Rollen yet. Why had he expected anything different? Allen looked up from the homework he was working on to see what the girl was doing. The DS she had been playing with previously was discarded on the couch, and she seemed to be focused on her phone. Road was lying on the floor, apparently having been inclined towards dragging her body from the couch to the table to get said phone instead of just getting up and walking back.

“Look!” she said, jumping up from the floor and turning the phone screen to face Allen. There was a calendar displayed and she was pointing towards the current date.

“It’s the third Wednesday of this month. That means it’s your turn to water Rollen.” There was a smirk on her face, but Allen simply met it with a blank stare.

“What?”

“You heard me. Go water Rollen.” With that said, Road flopped back onto the couch and picked up her DS again.

“You’re supposed to take care of the plant on Wednesdays.” Allen refused to get up and stop doing his homework. If he stopped now, he’d lose the momentum he had on this essay, and he was not planning on spending another hour working on this thing. Road, likewise, refused to look up from her game; she was so close to finally beating a level she had been stuck on for a week, and she wasn’t quitting now.

“Yeah but it’s the _third_ Wednesday so it’s _your_ turn,” she said, stressing words as she killed virtual enemies.  She slammed a hand down on the couch as her character died for the millionth time this week and restarted the game before her will to win was crushed by despair.

“That doesn’t make any sense, Road. Just water the plant.” Allen vaguely remembered a nagging memory about something they talked about a few weeks ago, but he immediately forgot about it as he set upon the task of writing one of the last paragraphs of his essay.

“We had a deal, Allen! Don’t pretend you don’t remember!” When a couch cushion hit his head, Allen stopped writing and saw that Road had abandoned her virtual enemies to face one in the flesh.

“You’re not even doing anything important. Just go water -“ Allen’s statement was cut off as he dodged another cushion. “Road!”

“It’s a matter of principle now,” The girl claimed as she searched for another object she could reliably throw. “Rollen needs water, and I’m going to make sure he gets it.” After a moment of thought, she added “from you,” before throwing a nearby blanket at him. The blanket slapped Allen’s arm as he jumped out of the way, and before Allen could respond and a battle broke out, they both heard the sound of a door open and shut.

Tyki walked into the living room then and, after looking at the thrown cushions, turned right around and walked into the kitchen instead. Allen and Road watched him leave, momentarily forgetting about their argument. They heard shuffling and then silence, and when they heard Tyki call out, “wow, looks like Rollen isn’t doing so hot,” they abandoned their respective activities and ran to the kitchen after him.

Tyki whistled when he looked at the sad little tulip, slightly shriveled and drooping gently, sitting on the kitchen counter. Rollen was certainly alive but also certainly not doing well. When Allen and Road saw the state the plant was in, they immediately turned to look at each other.

“Did you water Rollen yesterday?” Road questioned at the same time Allen exclaimed “did you even water the plant yesterday, Road?” Tyki covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile there as the two teens quibbled. He poked at the tulip to see how it was holding up, and when a petal drifted off the stem from his touch he had to cover his ears to block out the resulting shriek.

“Tyki!” Allen and Road ran to the plant. Road shoved Tyki out of the way and went to cradle the fallen petal, and Allen turned on the kitchen sink to get some water. Tyki leaned against the counter he was pushed against and attempted to stifle a laugh as Road and Allen desperately tried to make Rollen look better.

“You guys are never getting a dog at this rate,” Tyki’s amusement was cut short when Road - shouting “Shut up, Tyki!” - punched him in the stomach, and even Allen felt pity for the man despite his own annoyance at Tyki’s comment.

“That’s a low blow to go for his injury, Road,” Allen winced as the girl turned her attention to him. Road was a tiny girl, but she sure had energy and the will to fight dirty.

“He tore off one of Rollen’s petals! He’s cheating!” Road pouted and lifted her fists towards Tyki again; the man put a hand against her forehead, keeping her at a distance where her little hands couldn’t reach him.

“Hey, I did not tear it off. It fell off ‘cause you guys aren’t watering this thing,” he protested as he pointed at the sad plant. “If you can’t take care of a plant, you’re not getting a dog. You need to be responsible and shit.” Tyki didn’t mention that if there was ever a dog in the house, he was absolutely not going to take care of it himself. He was about to make up some explanation that he was sure Sheril would be proud of - excuse the sarcasm -  but before he could say anything more, Allen interrupted him.

“Tyki, weren’t you suppose to meet with your boss at three o’ clock?”  The boy looked thoughtful, and when Road heard the question she started laughing.

“Yeah? Why are you asking?” Tyki assumed that the boy was just changing the topic to avoid a nonsense-filled ramble, and frankly Tyki was fine with the change of subject. He wasn’t any good at lectures like his brother.

“It’s 3:10,” Allen simply said; it took Tyki a few moments to process the words. When it finally clicked in Tyki’s head, curses tumbled from his mouth, and the man was running out the kitchen. The slam of a door shutting echoed through the house, and Allen and Road were left alone with sad, little Rollen. Road studied the plant for a moment.

“What if we just got a dog without telling anyone and hid it in your closet?” she said, and Allen just sighed as he walked back to the living room to get back to his homework.

“Road, no.” There was silence as everything settled down. Road heard the scribble of Allen’s pen against paper a few moments later, and as she gazed at Rollen, a thought popped into her head.

“It’s your turn to water Rollen again tomorrow!” She called from the kitchen.

“Road, no!”

And so, the argument started anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from a tumblr prompt: otp-imagines-cult: Imagine your OTP getting a little house plant and giving it a human name. Imagine that they have to remind each other to take care of it by saying things like “Did you water [name] yet?” or “Make sure [name] gets some sunlight today!”


End file.
